A Day in the Life of Seto Kaiba
by l-n-c
Summary: What's it like- a day in your life?  companion to 'A Day in the Life of Bakura'


This is a companion story to KuraMaliks 'A Day in the Life of Bakura'. haha, it's the other side of our random conversation. just like her version, this is supposed to be a journal.

* * *

><p>A Day in the Life of Seto Kaiba- you'd think it'd be boring. To be honest, it can be rather interesting.<p>

My day starts out with waking up in the morning in my warm bed with my phone alarm going off. It's the only thing that will wake me up, and i don't want to be woken up by anyone. I'm not a pleasant morning person... My cat is curled up on me, like she always is. Stupid college, if only i could stay home. No, can't do that... fuck...

I reminisce in my bed for a few minutes, thinking about my nights dreams. And I had a rather… peculiar… dream to say the least. My past self, High Priest Seth was working on a car for a bit, then he hit it with a hammer and it started working… and he was being chased by a vacuum cleaner… all of this was underwater… I have the strangest dreams lately. But, there's nothing I can do about it.

I get ready and I'm picked up by Ootogi and driven to school. I sit through my classes and then when they're over I go to Bakura's... yes, that's right, I said Bakura. I've been hanging out a lot with Bakura lately, and consider him a friend... we happen to have a lot in common, thank you. Bakura is pretty 'cool', as the kids say these days. Although when I get over there, I'm tired as well, so I crash for about an hour in Bakuras bed.

Afterwards, when we wake up, because Bakura has fallen asleep as well, we hang out. We talk about random things, and he even suggested that we write a book about what we talk about. The only thing is that it would be a lot of drabble.

And as much as Bakura insists, I am not a spazztastic fanboy. Even though I do have my moments where I spazz over something unrelated to technology… what? I am semi-normal! I do not let myself be sucked in and eaten by technology!

Between you and me, I secretly adore cute things... I even want a scapegoat... I can't help it! It's cute and it reminds me of the pup... who is extremely adorable... what? He is! He's like a puppy! And I stand by my statement! I also say he's mine. Sorry to disappoint you fangirls, but I'm not staying on the market. And neither is Katsuya... although, Bakura wants a Kuriboh... hmmm... maybe I should tell him about that Jaden Yuki kid... his hair looks like a Kuriboh... no, seriously! A freakin Kuriboh is his hair!

Oh, and don't you dare tell anyone this, or I'll have you sued... seriously... I'm scared of Pegasus... no, it's not funny. He's creepy! Even if Bakura says there's nothing to be afraid of, I still am. I mean, he could freakin read minds! He could've read my mind and read my thoughts about Katsuya! Which I would like to keep private, thank you very much. Sadly I watched that Stupid Spice girl's movie, and apparently I'm a 'robot'... what the cheese! I am not a robot! And Mokuba, oh good god, don't get me started. He's always getting kidnapped and frankly, I'm getting tired of it. Even Bakura can kidnap him! Let's just say Mokuba's just not... the... sharpest crayon in the box... I'm about to up and say 'screw it, keep him, he's worthless'.

Oh good god, and let's not forget about that damnable card that's been created after me. Stupid Kaibaman. He can freaking materialize now! And walk around and annoy the hell out of us! Ugh! Ok, so it all started when Bakura and I were sitting at the table and having a friendly match of duel monsters, when all of a sudden, my deck explodes in a ball of light! We jump out of our chairs, and Bakura pokes something rather hard with a fork, I don't remember him still having the fork in his hands. Well, needless to say, Kaibaman is grating my last nerves. And he's really bugging Bakura... I've given Bakura permission to tear him to pieces AND burn him! Still, nothing! The card is an idiot, even though it's modeled after me! I guess this is to get me back for creating duel disks and such... although Bakura gets dragged into it... how, i don't know...

Bakura is currently fretting over something on Ryou's computer... maybe he should just put whatever it is on a flash drive and hide it somewhere... oh well... and Bakura has rubbed off on me. I say 'oh good god' a lot and flip imaginary tables... that and we have a tendency to talk at the same time, as in saying the exact same freaking thing! Then we proceed to laugh... rather loudly, to the point where Honda, serenity, or Anzu come in and bug us... speaking of them, if Anzu mentions one more friendship speech, I'm going to punch her in the face... I don't care, it's just I'm tired of it, and I don't want her 'friendship germs' or whatever to rub off on me... I'm perfectly content with the few friends I have. And Honda, if I have to hear him calling Bakura Spiderman one more time, I will kick him in the face with my boot! Serenity is ok... slightly annoying, but I can deal with her more... but it's just when she's around the others that it can be really bad...

Bakura is a very good cook. Every now and then I help in the kitchen, but he's a good cook. Yes, I the great Seto Kaiba, help in the kitchen. I especially love when he makes Tuna Helper… what? Can I not like food that isn't fancy or cheap! Good god, what's wrong with you people! I like tuna! I can't help it! And Bakura is saying I'm like a cat because I spazz out whenever he makes it…

And I agree with Bakura, Marik might get jealous of him getting to know his past self Akefia… but hey, I'm getting to know Seth! And I don't think it's a bad thing… it just shows us how we appeared in the past. And yes, I've finally accepted all that magic mumbo jumbo that they've been freaking out about. And honestly, my past self looks just as good as I do. Maybe I should get a tan and grow out my hair a bit? Now I'm starting to sound narcissistic… but I mean look at my past self and tell me he isn't as good looking as I if not a little better than I! Hn, I can imagine some things we could- no! Stupid idea Kaiba! I don't think the 'pup' would like that idea if I did court him… although- no!

Oh, and I probably shouldn't keep Bakura up late… it's not a good idea- trust me. He gets very cranky when they wake him up- they being mainly Anzu… Ra damn you Pokémon! Yes, I like Pokémon! Shut up! I'm Seto Kaiba, I should be able to play any game I want and get away with it! I just happened to be out, near a game shop, and saw the new one, so I got it- the White version. It's rather entertaining, but I'm getting upset with some parts of it… Also I'm having trouble naming them. Again, yes, I name them sometimes. There's a sarcophagus one and I want to name it 'pharaoh'. What do you think? Fitting huh… oh! And I need to name them all after us. I plan on naming my Serperior after me… from way back when I created 'Death T'… that reminds me of my green hair- which sometimes I miss having… which one do you think I should name after the 'pup'? I would like several suggestions, like for instance, there's 'puppy' 'Jou' 'Katsuya' etc.

Ooooh, Bakura's getting tired. Well, as fun as this was, I think I should let Bakura get some sleep. There's no telling what will happen when he wakes up. Well, until- whenever… I would say… but, since I'm the busy CEO of Kaiba Corp., I highly doubt it will be soon. Good night/evening/morning to whoever is reading this drabble.


End file.
